goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
That Was No Lady
was the 14th episode of Season 1 of The Golden Girls TV series, also the 14th overall series episode. Directed by Jim Drake and written by Liz Sage and series co-executive producer Susan Harris, it originally aired on NBC-TV on December 21, 1985. Summary Dorothy embarks on a fresh new relationship. This particular relationship goes for the worse when her new boyfriend turns out to be married. Sophia learns that Dorothy is not dumping him but seeing this man secretly. Plot Dorothy starts dating a Gym teacher called Glen O'Brien and the girls can see she clearly loves him. After making love, Glen reveals he's married but he can't bring himself to end it and so Dorothy leaves him.T he next day, Rose who is trying Blanche's old car before buying it reveals that it's making an odd noise but Blanche convinces Rose nothing is wrong. While Dorothy is still upset over Glen's betrayal when the girls leave the room she arranges a date secretly. That night Dorothy confesses it to Rose and Blanche, while Rose is judgemental, Blanche admits that she has never had an affair with a married man as she realized it was a waste of time as she wants a man's attention full time. Sophia overhears that Dorothy is back with Glen and is angry.T he next evening Blanche tells Rose she lied about the car's condition but she needed to sell it to get her new car, Rose reveals that the car has been stolen which works in Blanche's favour as the insurance will be enough for Blanche's new car. Dorothy asks Sophia where her shoes are but Sophia warns her that she is hurting herself as she is yet to realize this. That night Dorothy tells Glen that she is breaking with him for good as she realizes that only Glen was getting something out of the relationship but she knows she can't stay the other woman, she says her farewell and returns home. Sophia admits she wasn't disappointed but she didn't want to waste her time with something that was painful to her. Blanche and Rose reveal Blanche got her car and they plan to take a drive, while Dorothy convinces them not to go anywhere tonight they change their mind and enjoy themselves. Guest Cast *Alex Rocco as Glen O'Brien Trivia * Glen O'Brien would reappear in the season 5 episode Cheaters but now divorced. * Rose revealed that she first met Charlie when they were kids, but in later episodes, she claimed to have met him in High School. * Rose would be involved with a married man in the next episode "In a bed of Rose" and her dancing partner in One for the Money left before his wife saw him. * Blanche would later admit that she did have a one night stand with a married man but only because his wife was revived, otherwise as seen in Stand By Your Man, she dumps the man after he reveals he had a wife. Cut Line When the episode was shown on Living TV a small line of Sophia's was cut from the airing, Blanche describes how Dorothy has been stuck by love and she says that she has been hit by it as well Sophia says Once? You've been hit by more lightning than the World Trade Center! This line was cut due to the September 11th Attacks on the World Trade Center which such a joke might be seen as bad taste for the airtime (the show was screened on the channel on Weekends in the 10 am slot). However ,the DVD has the line restored. Quotes Dorothy: Hi, Ma. Sophia Petrillo: So you've started up with your married man again. Dorothy: How did you know? Sophia Petrillo: I'm The Amazing Kreskin! I was listening outside the door. Dorothy: Oh Ma. Sophia Petrillo: Oh - I can't put my ear to the door but you can put your ... Dorothy: Ma! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1